To meet the challenge of global AIDS, multi-level approaches to prevention must take advantage of new avenues of research and incorporate emerging technologies in outreach and communication, data collection, intervention, and scientific cooperation around the world. More than ever, established researchers are called upon to learn and use new technologies that increase their capacity to conduct research with geographically dispersed participants and collaborators in the US and around the world. Both established and more junior investigators must be positioned to address emerging research needs, work within appropriate cultural contexts, maximize the use of new technologies, and effectively disseminate the products of their work. The Development Core will meet these needs by working with HIV Center investigators to stimulate new research and coordinate existing resources, thereby optimizing scientific output and contributions. The Core will improve the ability of HIV Center investigators, particularly new investigators to initiate new lines of investigation through a Pilot Studies program, grantsmanship training, and assistance with responses to RFAs. It will encourage publication by junior investigators through a Manuscript Writing Workshop and a Publications Award. The Core will strengthen the ability of investigators to conduct research in international and multicultural environments through an Intercultural Sensitivity Training. Given the rapidly changing, and still incompletely understood, role of emerging information technology, the Core will place a special new emphasis in the period ahead on maximizing the potential while avoiding the pitfalls of the Internet and other recent technological breakthroughs. Therefore, another major emphasis of the Development Core will be to enhance the capacity of HIV Center investigators to employ state-of-the-art information technology for data collection, outreach, intervention and scientific coordination to advance the HIV Center's social and behavioral science research agenda. In coordination with the Statistics, Epidemiology, and Data Core, the Development Core will provide consultations, demonstrations of new technology, and seminars about the innovative use of information technology. Finally, the Development Core will assure integration of postdoctoral fellows and other trainees into the HIV Center with attention to access to Center Cores, faculty, and other resources. The Core offers a venue for coordination among several of key personnel who work with fellows and other trainees, and activities of the Core will serve as a major point of entry to the broader work of the Center.